Directional couplers are devices that have a directivity and thus allow radio frequency (RF) signals to pass in a single direction at a time. At a coupled port, a coupled signal is generated, which allows for a power level of the RF signal to be measured. However, previous examples of directional couplers are not capable of allowing power measurements in both forward and reverse directions. Also, previous examples of directional couplers do not allow for directivity optimization, require two separate secondary windings, or require cascaded couplers. Both the cascaded approach and dual secondary designs result in increased insertion losses. Therefore, more efficient designs are needed for directional couplers that allow for both forward and reverse power measurements.